Love? What was I thinking?
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Side chapter to The Angel's Promise. "Perhaps it was just a trick of my mind. Love? Why love? Why me, of all people? I'm not even a real person, I'm a halfling. A mongrel. And he's so much more perfect then I am." Rated for blood. Drabble. OC centered.


_**Love...what was I thinking?  
**Written by: The Peanut Gallery_

_Perhaps it was just a trick of my mind. Love? Why love? Why me, of all people? I'm not even a real person, I'm a halfling. A mongrel. And he's so much more perfect then I am._

Reenie watched Link and Pit disappear through the magic the Mirror Shield cast upon them. Her actions would soon not be controlled by her, but by an incredible bloodlust of fury and rage. She took comfort in knowing her cousin and her knight were out of reach. Neither of them deserved death. Not by her.

Her knight...Link Rinku...not even two minutes ago, she had confessed her feelings. But what exactly was love? Was it pleasant? She heard the expression be used a lot by various people in the castle. It was never something she heard while sealed in the Underworld.

All she knew was love was a word. What kind of word? What sort of expression? She didn't even know.

But she did know Link was important to her life. He gave her a sense of security and safety. Anything she had felt when she was with him was the exact opposite of what she got when she was alone. She truly liked the feeling. It was...warm.

What did he think of her? Reenie probably would never find out now. She was going back into the darkness, and this time, no one was going to set her free.

Losing control is scary. Reenie bit her lower lip as she felt her body move on its own. She felt like someone watching a theatrical play: a witness to the actions before them. Her thoughts were her own, but her body was not. She felt numb all over, but there wasn't anything she could do. Once a dark angel loses control, there's no stopping it until the body tires out or when the victim is dead. And due to the fact she was only a half dark angel, her body would tire out much faster. She would most likely die before Medeus.

She had no regrets. No family would miss her, no home of her was occupied. Friends would just heal and forget about her before long. She wasn't in their lives for very long anyway.

But when Link's face crossed her mind, she felt a sting of pain. Did she really want to die alone...without him?

The answer was no.

And yet, there was no choice now. He wasn't coming back.

He could go on to..._love..._someone else, who was worthy of his smile, his touch, his affection. Someone of pure blood, a flawless creature who possesses otherworldly beauty and a strong mind.

Her love...it was a substitute and not real.

_Why is the thought of him being with someone else making me feel angry? I feel...jealousy...I...why do I not want him to be happy with someone else? _

_I know I am not good enough to be with him. I have two different bloods, neither of them human. The people of the Underworld have made it clear that two bloods are disgusting. I was always told I am not good for anything at all. How could I possibly be good for him? _

_In the name of the Gods...I am merely a piece of dirt. Even if I am a princess._

Caught between anger, jealousy and sadness, Reenie's body moved faster. Medeus's blood began staining the ground in large quantities. It was almost as if her body was responding to her emotions, and responding _powerfully. _

_All for him, if no one else._

Unfortunately, the effect her emotions had on her body was beginning to drain her strength. Control would soon return to her, but she would be too weak to continue. Medeus coughed and choked, but he was still very much alive. If she was too weak, he would surely kill her.

_Link...at least I was able to protect you...I have no regrets._

Reenie shuddered as the numbness faded, putting her into control of her body again. It was then she noticed how bloodstained her body was and she wanted to throw up. She whispered a curse and the dragon taunted her. She wiped the blood off her face and her stomach came up. Fatigue was beginning to set in and she desperately wanted to surrender to the never ending darkness.

"Don't fall asleep!"

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I know I should be writing out the final chapter of The Angel's Promise, but this was a gap I really HAD to explain. Plus, I had the idea for this and it didn't go away at all.**

**This is a side story to TAP, specifically chapter twelve. In that chapter, Reenie attempts to save Link and Pit from the dark dragon, Medeus, by sacrificing her control over herself (her sanity) for power. The scary part is she still can have control over her thoughts. **

**And don't worry, TAP fans. I am working on the final chapter. Curse my slowness...and the fact I play too much Gamecube and Wii.**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**-CeleBaby20**


End file.
